warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: A New Destiny
Allegiances FogClan Leader: Mousestar, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Deputy: ' Fogwhisker, ''gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Purplepool, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes 'Warriors: ' Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Apprentice: Ripplepaw Dirtclaw, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Silentstep, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Fernpaw Cometshine, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Lionfire, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepelt, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songfall, gray and white she-cat with green eyes Mintfrost, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Fourstep, black tom with amber eyes Apprentices: ' Ripplepaw, ''ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollypaw,'' ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes'' Fernpaw, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes 'Kits: ' Snowkit, pure white she-cat with green eyes Oatkit, light ginger tom with amber eyes Nettlekit, dark brown tabby tom with a white chest Hailkit,'' gray tom'' Frostykit, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Sunkit, beautiful golden she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stumpy tail (from a fox attack) '''Queens: Daisyclaw, white she-cat with ginger legs and crystal blue eyes (Mother to Nettlekit, Snowkit, and Sunkit) Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes (Mother to Frostykit, Hailkit, and Oatkit) Elders: Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes Sweetshine, gray she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes Echonose, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Ashthorn, brown tabby tom with green eyes FlameClan Leader: Froststar, beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest Apprentice:Spottedpaw Deputy: ' Moonfall, ''light gray she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Pricklemist, white she-cat with messy fur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Rosesplash, cream she-cat Apprentice:Fuzzypaw Braveclaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice:Thrushpaw Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawtalon, black and white tom Whitemist, white she-cat with a black tail Goldengaze, golden she-cat with amber eyes Snowytail, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightfangs, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewclaw, dark gray tom with amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Fuzzypaw, Fluffy ginger she-cat Spottedpaw, Spotted gray she-cat Thrushpaw, Spotted gray tom 'Kits: ' Ashkit, Spotted gray tom Sweetkit, Spotted gray she-cat '''Queens: Hattie, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly loner Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Elders: Voleclaw, black tom AdderClan Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Snowstripe, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Shimmergaze, black she-cat Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Sedgefern, dark cream she-cat, formerly rogue Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Apprentice: Flowingpaw Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' Skygaze, ''gray tom Flowerfrost, gray and white she-cat Dawnpoppy, gray she-cat with green eyes Dappleface, gray she-cat with white spots Ferngaze, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpelt, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashclaw, dark ginger tabby tom Toadfoot, gray tom with amber eyes Snaketail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Duskcloud, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Flowingpaw, gray tom with amber eyes, formerly kittypet '''Kits: Berrykit, ginger tom with amber eyes Flamekit, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingerkit, '' she-cat with amber eyes'' Queens: Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Elders:' Cinderwind, gray tom http:// GlowClan Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lionclaw, ''golden tabby tom with blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Apprentice: Autumnpaw Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Apprentice: Flamepaw Torchflight, ''brown tom Talonflight, dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Brightpaw Bumblebee, golden tom with black stripes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes Hawkwave, mottled ginger tom Mottlefrost, mottled gray she-cat Grasspelt, dark brown she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Brightpaw, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flamepaw, bright ginger tom Autumnpaw, dark brown she-cat 'Kits: ' Sweetkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat '''Queens: Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Elders: Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Other Cats Quailfang, dark brown tom with ginger flecks Prolouge Have I made the right choices? Mousestar sat on Highrock, watching her Clan moving about. Fogwhisker, the cat she had chosen to be deputy many moons ago, was talking to Littlestorm and Winterfall about patrols. Her beloved mate Mothfur had just arrived from a border patrol with Pureheart and Redfangs. Echonose, the former leader, sat in the sunshine with her mate. Mousestar could tell she wished she could serve her Clan longer, but severe illness and a crippled leg had prevented her from doing so, at StarClan's will. Lionfire sat sharing tongues with Mintfrost, and Songfall and Blazepelt were teasing the apprentices gently. Hollyberry and Ripplestripe were talking to each other, arguing about who had brought the most prey. Vineflower was talking to Bloodclaw and Daisyclaw about the recent battle with AdderClan. Oakfur and Poppyshine were arguing playfully with Cometshine and Pinepelt. Fernshadow was talking to Snowfur and Frostynose, and Oatwhisker and Nettleclaw were staring at she-cats across the way. Hailstorm was sharing tongues with Sageleaf, Mintfrost's new daughter, and Fallowclaw, her brother, was play fighting with his other sister, Grayshine. Sunshine watched the apprentices with an amused smile, her stumpy tail flicking back and forth. Whitemist and Owlmist talked to each other near the apprentice den, while their brother, Flintfang, pawed at a leaf. Many seasons had passed since she had received her nine lives, and Mousestar was old. She had led her Clan through thick and thin, through the hardest leaf-bares and the lushest greenleaves. She had a reputation for not losing many warriors in battle, though the deaths of Pantherpelt and Fourstep still shook her. Mousestar had also gained the high respect of Moonstar and Lionstar, though she could never get along with Jadestar. Fernstar was . . . different She sighed. So many things had changed. None of the leaders she had been born to were alive now. Froststar had been killed by dogs early in her leadership, Fangstar had died in battle, and Wildstar had died from greencough. Yet FogClan persisted, and they would survive. She would see to it. Chapter One "Fogwhisker! Fogwhisker!" Mousestar breathed a silent sigh of relief at her Clan's apparent approval of her deputy choice. She had narrowed it down to Winterfall or Fogwhisker, but then she remembered Echostar, now Echonose's advice. I must choose a deputy I can train. And she had. She noticed Echonose's sad but approving eyes watching her, and she closed her eyes. She was lucky. The nursery was full of kits, and she felt eternally grateful to Poppyshine and Daisyclaw. Suddenly, she saw Winterfall tilt her head upwards, and her head whirled with unease. The Gathering! Fox-Dung! She flicked her tail for silence, and the cats looked up. "Tonight is the Gathering, and I want no one to speak of the prophecy or Quailfang. Fogwhisker, Winterfall, Pinepelt, Magiceyes, Pantherpelt, Ditrclaw, Silentstep, and Mintfrost. Ripplepaw, you can come too. Everyone else, guard the camp," she yowled. The cats all nodded, while Hollypaw glared at her brother, who puffed out his chest. When they arrived at the Gathering, instead of seeing Froststar on the Great Rock, she saw Moonfall. Was Froststar sick? The old she-cat never missed a Gathering. She leaped onto the Great Rock. "Moonfall? Where is Froststar?" she mewed. Moonfall's eyes clouded. "She died two sunrises ago. I received my nine lives yesterday," she answered, "I am Moonstar now." Mousestar's eyes froze with shock. Froststar had been leader since she was a kit! FlameClan didn't seem like FlameClan without their fiery and fearless leader. But Moonfall, Moonstar now, was peaceful and wise, and would make peace for her Clan, which always seemed to be fighting. "I am sorry. The Clan grieves," she mewed finally. "Did Echostar die? There are so many rumors . . ." "No, she retired at the request of StarClan. She was on her last life, and had a crippled leg, and StarClan sent an omen," Mousestar replied. Moonstar nodded, though her eyes were shocked. Soon Fangstar and Wildstar arrived, and were shocked at the news Moonstar and Mousestar told them. The burly AdderClan leader looked around. "I will start," he meowed, and yowled out for the Gathering to begin. Chapter Two "So, did you hear anything while on patrol?" Mousestar asked Silenstep as she returned. The tortoiseshell shook her head, and Mousestar nodded. She leaped onto Highrock, and yowled for the Clan's attention. Daisyclaw came bounding out with Nettlekit, Snowkit, and Sunkit. The trio's pelts were shining. Poppyshine's three kits, Hailkit, Frostykit, and Oatkit, named after Oatclaw, watched enviously from the nursery. Bloodclaw watched, his eyes gleaming. "Cats of FogClan!" Mousestar yowled, "The time has come for Sunkit, Snowkit, and Nettlekit to become apprentices." The Clan yowled support, and Fernpaw, Ripplepaw, and Hollypaw nudged each other, excited at having new denmates "Sunkit," Mousestar continued, "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as '' Sunpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Magiceyes, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a loyal and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Sunpaw bounded to Mousestar's sister's side, and the two touched noses. "Nettlekit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nettlepaw . I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Mothfur, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a caring and skilled warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Her mate proudly stepped up to touch noses with his new protege, and Mousestar continued. "Snowkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Pantherpelt, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a clever and enthusiastic warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice," she concluded, as Pantherpelt stepped up to touch noses with Snowpaw. Mousestar leaped down from Highrock. ''How did I do? She saw Echonose nodding approvingly, and sighed in relief. Mothfur bounded up to her. "Thank you," he breathed, licking her cheek, before padding off to Nettlepaw. Mousestar sighed. She padded into her den and laid there until Purplepool peeked in, her violet eyes glittering. "Mousestar?" she hissed, "We have a problem." Chapter Three Mousestar jumped up. "What is it?" she hissed as Fogwhisker entered her den. "Quailfang brought a band of rogues to attack! There are too many of them!" she panted. Mousestar narrowed her eyes. "Tell Sunpaw, Snowypaw, Dirtclaw, and Mintfrost to go to Moonstar and ask for her help. Kepp the new apprentices helping Foxtrot and Purplepool," she meowed to Fogwhisker, who nodded and bounded out of her den. Mousestar pricked her ears, and could hear the fighting below. She raced out of her den and into the brambles, where she crouched until Silentstep drove a rogue toward her, and she pounced, landing on its back. She clawed at her shoulders until the brown she-cat wailed and ran off. A black tom charged at her, but she swiped him off easily. She smiled. None of these rogues knew she was leader. To them, she was just another cat. Echonose was fighting off a tom who was attacking the elders, and Songfall and Blazpelt were defeating a she-cat. But more and more cats kept coming, and Mosuestar was tired. She then spotted a brown tom with ginger flecks, and growled. Quailfang! He was standing on Highrock triumphantly, looking at the battling cats smugly. Mousestar crept up Highrock, and bowled him off, and he landed under her with a thud. "Traitor!" she hissed, clawing his face furiously. He growled and batted her underbelly. She pounced back, spitting venom. He rushed her, and tripped her over, but she leaped back up and while jumping up, clawed his haunch, tearing his dark fur off. He screeched and lea[ed at her with unexpected force, biting her throat until the world went black. "Mousestar? Wake up, my sweet." Mousestar opened her eyes and found herself at Fourtrees, with Leafshade, Oatclaw,a nd Violetstar. "No!" she gasped, "I must kill Quailfang!" "Let yourself recover," Violetstar meowed. "You're fighting well," Oatclaw commented, his eyes gleaming. Leafshade nodded. "Now go back, and save your warriors." Leafshade whispered, and Mousestar was swept into the darkness. Mousestar opened her eyes and saw the gray and white pelts of Kinklegs and Songfall in front of her, protecting her until she recovered. She leaped up, blinking thanks, and spotted Quailfang. She crept up behind him, and yowled in fury as she landed on his back, biting his neck with ferocity and anger. He whirled around, but he was too late. He dropped to the ground, shuddered, and was dead. Mousestar looked around. She sighed in relief when she saw that Mintfrost and the apprentices had returned with Dirtclaw, and several FlameClan warriors. Cloudgaze, Dovewing, Leopardheart, Rosespalsh, Fuzzypaw, and Clawtalon. The rogues were running off now, and each cowering in terror when seeing their dead leader. Soon, the last cats had run off, and Mousestar nodded her thanks to the patrol, who soon left as well. "What's the damage?" she asked Fogwhisker as the gray tabby padded up to her. Her deputy was about to answer when a wail of pure sorrow pierced the air. It was Sweetfur. The black and ginger queen was wailing over a black body, which was alarmingly still. Fourstep! Oh, StarClan, no! "Fourstep!" Silentstep wailed, running to her little brother miserably. She buried her nose into his fur. My first battle as leader, and a warrior dies. What a leader I'm turning out to be. Chapter Four Mousestar sat outside her den with Vineflower and Fogwhisker. The sun was shining brightly, and she sat watching the sky. Her pelt ruffled in the wind. "Mousestar, remember when we first became apprentices?" Vineflower meowed. Mousestar chuckled. "Yes, those were the days," she replied. "And right before you were made warriors, you rescued me," Fogwhisker put in. "You remember?" Mousestar queried. "Getting taken by an eagle isn't something you remember quickly," Fogwhisker pointed out. Vineflower purred. Dirtclaw then ran up to Mousestar, his hazel eyes shining. "Silentstep is having my kits!" he meowed delightedly. Mousestar jumped up. "That's fantastic!" she purred. Her old apprentice was now a queen! How wonderful! She saw the young tortoiseshell talking excitedly to Songfall, Daisyclaw, and Cometshine. Poppyshine listened nearby. Purplepool padded over, her eyes delighted. "More kits!" she meowed. Foxtrot padded over to join her apprentice. "Silentstep is a strong warrior, I know she'll be fine with the kitting," she purred. Mousestar nodded at the ginger medicine cat. She padded over to where Mothfur was sitting,near the entrance. "Let's go hunting," she suggested to her mate. He looked up, and nodded. She padded out of the entrance and they walked in silence to Silver-Rocks, their pelts brushing and tails twined. "I kind of miss the old days when we were just warriros,"she sighed. Mothfur licked her ears. "Yes, but FogClan couldn't have a better leader, and I couldn't have a better mate," he murmured. Mousestar purred. "I bet I could catch more prey than you," she challenged. "As if!" And that's the end of Destiny of a Warrior Set One!!! I made the last one short on purpose. Be sure to read Set Two!!!!!